


Reminiscing

by TwicetheTrouble



Series: The Remnants [2]
Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Remnant is part of RvB, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but still just talking, jaune is agent washington, mostly just talking, talking somewhat about the fall of remnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicetheTrouble/pseuds/TwicetheTrouble
Summary: On their way to Blood Gulch after they finished their "hunt the director down" mission, Wash and Carolina have a chat about things past while hiding from their nosey teammates.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue)
Series: The Remnants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with another installment of this thing since i both wrote it and this part is done. I may make the next installment a short multi-chapter since it's following the same line of events but we shall see.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,
> 
> TBL
> 
> Ps. Computer dropped my internet just as I was hitting the post button. It apparently didn't want this to be published. If anything's wrong b/c I'm finishing this on my phone, I'll fix it later.

“Wash, why are you laying on my floor in nothing but a pair of swim trunks?” Carolina asked upon entering her room.

“I’m hiding,” Wash answered, not looking away from the ceiling.

“In my room?” 

“They wouldn’t dare come in here to look for me,” he said with a shrug. 

“True.” Carolina’s light footsteps made their way into the room, stopping to crouch right near his head. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, ignoring the familiar red hair at the edges of his vision. “If the ‘they’ you're speaking of are the Reds and Blues.”

“Who else?”

“You still haven’t explained the swim trunks.”

“Caboose stole my suit and hide it under his bed because he thinks i should wear normal clothes around normal people. I don't have the heart to take it back at the moment. Tucker found out this particular transport ship has a pool and pretended the word ‘no’ wasn’t in his vocabulary when he started dragging all of us to it,” Wash said. “I’m not exactly sure where they got the swim suits and, at this point, I’m too afraid to ask.”

“So, you’re hiding here so you won’t need to go swimming?”

“I’m hiding here because when I got to the pool, they started asking questions I didn’t want to answer.”

“Like what?”

Wash sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

“Scars, which lead to history, which lead to home towns,” Wash said, opening his eyes to look at her. She always reminded him of Pyrrha, especially when he wasn’t actively ignoring those memories. “I answered some of them but I put my foot down when they asked about tattoos.”

“And how did all of that go?”

“As well as you’d expect,” he said looking back at the ceiling. “Sarge and Grif think I'm an alien. Simmons is frantically trying to prove to himself that planets don’t just disappear. Tucker has made it his new life goal to find out what my marks mean. Caboose? Well, I don’t think he fully understood what I was saying. He got as far as me mentioning that I have seven sisters and got really excited about it.

“Do you know Caboose has seventeen sisters? _Seventeen._ And I thought having seven was bad. He said something about how I should become his brother so we would both have a brother and have even more sisters because his sisters would be my sisters too. I didn’t have the heart to tell him I'm fairly certain mine are dead.”

“What does Tucker want to know about your marks?”

“He thinks they're just tattoos. Wants to know why a ‘badass mother fucker’ as he called me, would get such ‘girly tattoos.’ When I wouldn’t tell him he got that stupid, challenge-accepted look in his eyes so I booked it here,” Wash stated. “I had just talked about Remnant for the first time in probably a decade. I couldn’t talk about that too.”

“Marks are a hard topic to breach with anyone,” Carolina said. He heard her shift, drawing his attention back to see her lay down on the floor, her head next to his as her body went the opposite direction. “I haven’t heard of anything like them outside Remnant.”

“Me neither. Hell, I haven’t seen anyone with a mark since I left,” Wash said. 

“Yes, you have,” Carolina said before lifting her arm to show him a small, stylized lock tattooed on her wrist. It was barely visible, it’s tan color only a few shades darker than her own skin. “Can’t see it very clearly but it’s there.”

“I thought that was just a tattoo.”

“It might as well be,” she said, her arm flopping back down to her side. “It doesn’t do anything. I don’t have my own mark and the person it referred to wasn’t from Remnant so he didn’t have any.”

“York?”

“That obvious huh?” she said. “When I explained what the marks meant, the sentimental idiot went out of his way to get a stupid, cyan key tattooed in the same spot.”

“I always wondered about that.” Wash looked back at the ceiling as Carolina did, letting silence settle between them for a little while. “You didn’t grow up on Remnant, did you.”

“No,” she answered, though it wasn’t much of a question. “My mom was from there, but my father wasn’t. We left when I was still a toddler. My sister stayed behind with our grandparents. She had the full aura, semblance, and everything so it was better for her if she stayed. You knew her, if I remember correctly.”

“Pyrrha,” Wash said softly.

“I used to talk to her when I could. It wasn’t often, but it was better than nothing. She talked about you a lot right before we lost contact,” Carolina said, somehow sounding both nostalgic and teasing. “Her amazing teammate who barely knew which end to hold his sword but was learning fast. 

“I was fourteen when we talked for what would be the last time,” Carolina said quietly. “She was really excited for some school festival; I don’t remember what. She couldn’t wait to take part in the competition, not for her own sake, but for her team.”

“I remember.”

“You probably don’t want to talk about that anymore, do you?” She said. Wash glanced over at her, meeting her gaze.

“Not really, but…It’s not as bad now. It’s been decades since then.” Wash spared a small smile for his last remaining teammate. “I think I can talk about it a bit now. At least with someone that doesn’t immediately assume I’m crazy for saying I used to live on a planet with what most would assume was magic.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll only call you crazy for adopting the Reds and Blues.”

“They adopted me,” Wash whined, making Carolina laugh. “I should probably go. I need to find clothes that aren’t just a swim suit that doesn’t fit right.”

“Good luck. I’ve got a feeling you’ll need it,” Carolina said, sitting up as Wash climbed to his feet.

“Yeah, no kidding.”

Wash’s hand wrapped around the doorknob when Carolina called to him again.

“Did you ever find your bond?”

Wash stilled, eyes going to the red mark just peeking out the bottom of the swimming trunks.

“Yeah, she was a close friend of mine at school. We activated them a month before the Covenant showed up,” Wash answered after a long pause. “It was two months after the invasion began that I stopped feeling anything from it.”

“What was it like?”

Wash thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to put the experience into words.

“Like a piece you didn’t even know was missing, finally appears and you’re just…whole. For the first time. You don't notice immediately, but when it's gone again, you feel empty.” Wash paused again, unsure if he was explaining properly. “It’s nice. Reassuring to finally have a bond. Earth has a word for it, you know. ‘Soulmate.’ Someone you share your soul with and would understand you above all others. It’s strange how accurate they are considering they don’t actually believe they exist.”

“Would you have still activated your marks if you knew how short it would be?”

“I don’t know.” Wash glanced back at her. She looked curious, but also sad. “I think I would. It hurt knowing she was gone but…I don’t think I would have made it through the invasion without it.”

Carolina nodded.

“If you ever want to talk more, I’ll be here,” she said as he opened the door.

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

One week later, their transport ship crashed on an outlying planet. Three days after, Carolina and Epsilon left them alone for reasons they didn’t feel the need to share. So Wash was left in charge of a group of soldiers that weren’t taking their crash landing seriously.

Wash didn’t like this planet. It felt… uncomfortable. Like the planet itself was wrong. From what he could see, it was mostly dry, barren soil. What little exploring past their crash site they did, showed much of the same. A few broken down buildings in the distance but nothing worth leaving the relative safety of their camp.

The worst part for him was the night sky. It was unnerving. Seemingly normal right down to the star placement, except for one thing. There was no moon. He thought there should be, or some sort of satellite acting as such. But there was nothing. Just a large, gaping hole where he assumed it should be.

He didn’t like any of it. This whole thing made him nervous, making him feel like he was being watched. Maybe someone was watching them, maybe they weren’t. He didn’t know. He felt like he didn’t know much at the moment.

There was only one thing he was certain of. He wanted off this planet.


End file.
